


Of Darkness & Spring

by Ironstrange8900



Series: Of Darkness & Spring [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironstrange8900/pseuds/Ironstrange8900
Summary: Flowers and dead bodies don't mix.... But what if they do?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Of Darkness & Spring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	Of Darkness & Spring

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by MCU and Marvel comics

Olympus was engaged in celebration, Steve picked up a glass of wine while Margaret frowns.

Steve: what's wrong my Love?

Margaret side glares at Howard who brings in his young son to Stane's palace. 

Young, and beautiful Antonius , filled of innocence and childish curiosity meets the other gods first time today. 

Margaret: people seem to have forgotten who the goddess of Beauty and Love is! 

Steve looks at the other Gods Everybody is crowding around Tony admiring his beauty, drooling over his divine body, every edge glowing with a incredibly beautiful aura. 

Antonius was shy, more or less childish..all the Gods trying to catch his attention.

Stane conjured a massive lighting Stane : here Antonius! For you.

Antonius: it's beautiful! 

Antonius reached out for the lighting but it zapped him :aah I can't hold it, how do you wield it Lord Stane? Do you not get hurt?

Stane laughed boasting infront of the youth. Stane: I don't feel any discomfort at all! 

Stane plays with the lighting as Antonius stares in wonder. Stane's lighting slips from his hand falling into the ground down Olympus, creating a huge crater on the land cracking it into 2 plates.

Antonius gasps at the energy. 

Stane laughs :fear not Antonius, I can conjure lighting work low power as well, makes two lighting which touch and it zaps him.

The other Gods laugh as Antonius giggles but then asked him : are you alright?

Bruce : Antonius you are so beautiful!

Antonius blushed at the compliment, his father preferred to keep him out of sight of other people, he liked people but his father didn't like it when he went out of the house much. 

Antonius: thank you.

Thor: It has been such a long time since I've seen you, you were child back then, how you've grown into a beautiful young man now!

Antonius giggles, everybody seemed to be in a mood for flattery today.

Howard while not expressing much disapproval was not liking the way a few Gods were staring at Antonius, he was after all just a boy, he didn't know what was good for him.

Margaret frowned more : hold my wine! She went to Howard.

Margaret: Hello Howard!

Howard: Greetings Margaret.

Margaret: you should be careful you know!

Howard: I beg your pardon?

Margaret: with a child as precious as Antonius, you should keep him away from all these players, you think they adore him? Ofcourse not, by the time you realise who has nasty intensions... They might deflower your precious son, and what's worse is not marry him after that, imagine the bad name your family! And precious little Antonius not being as pure as he could have been!

Howard gasps : what do you suggest I should do?

Margaret: keep him hidden ofcourse!

Howard: I agree, Antonius is too naive to understand how bad the world is

...............................

In the Underworld, the King raged at the new found problem,Stephanos was never really a calm God,well one might perhaps blame his job, after all he was the God of Darkness & the Dead. 

Stephanos was extremely agitated by a crack forming a new way into the underworld, he has to go the Mortal Realm to investigate what causes the cracked & after going there what does he find? Obadiah's lighting! Stephanos was beyond aggravated to say the least. 

Stephanos was fuming : better keep your damn lighting out of my underworld or I'll declare war and over throw you and your miserable allies!! 

Obadiah was strolling near his throne : hmm, I wonder where the sweet Antonius is, hah! Howard must have hidden him!

Obadiah conjures another lighting and throws into down: find me Antonius!The lighting falls straight on Stephanos's head!

Stephanos: I will PUTRIFY you Obadiah! And then have you thrown to Cerberus!

Obadiah: oh my! Better to avoid conflict.

Obadiah rushes back to the palace, while Stephanos looks like his about to explode. The lighting now on his hand starts to tug him.

Stephanos: What in the name of Cronos is ha~

The lighting starts to tug on him violently leading him into the forest.

Stephanie: Stop! I need to go back!The lighting stops it's violent jerking movements once they reach the River Styx and falls from Stephanos's hand on the ground being immobile.

Stephanos sighed but before he could head back, he caught a sight that made him freeze.

Antonius ran around the garden chasing an orange beautiful butterfly barefooted, white lilies in his hand. 

Antonius : haha, hey! Stop! I got you!

Stephanos stared at the pristine beauty infront of him , giggling and running after a butterfly.

He had never been so jealous of a damn bug.He felt a sharp tinge on his heart, gasping at it...he looked up to see... 

Stephanos: Damn you Everett! 

Everett flew above them with his bow, one of his love arrows already piercing into Stephanos's heart!

Everett : Hey you'll thank me for this trust me! I won't tell anyone... Go get your love! And he made his escape before Stephanos threw a flaming ball of fire at him. 

Stephanos clenched his heart, it stung of the sweet pain of love, he looked up at Antonius again, he seemed even more enchanting... Stephanos's breath hitched, it felt he couldn't move, couldn't breathe in presence of Antonius. 

Antonius who was unaware of Stephanos standing here, was focused on the butterfly ultimately collided with Stephanos on the way!

Antonius: ooh! 

Stephanos balanced them both 

Antonius: I apologise.

Stephanos: no it is alright...

Stephanos looked at Antonius and he giggles seeing Stephanos looking at him, shying away from his glance. This only makes Stephanos' heart swell. 

Stephanos: you should not be running barefooted!

Antonius: oh, but the grass is so soft...

Stephanos: blisters come without warning.

Antonius : oh .

He stole glances at Stephanos, Stephanos was gorgeous to say the least, he was tall, with an athletic figure, his black robe half covering his wide porcelain chest, cape draped over his shoulder. A goatee , long black hair with white streaks on the temples. Blue eyes and a blue aura, cold atmosphere around him. Antonius decided he liked this mysterious man infront of him. 

Stephanos kept looking at him 

Stephanos: seems love comes without a warning too.

Antonius: huh? 

Stephanos: would you.... be my bride?

Antonius blushed : what? N-no way!Antonius turns his back to him.

Stephanos snapped back to reality at the rejection.

Stephanos: didn't have to reject like that!

Antonius: oh what else would I do?...(I mean your gorgeous and all but).... We just met and your asking me to marry you! You don't even know my name!

Stephanos: ahh.. apologies, I agree. Tell me, what is your name?

Antonius pouted , turning sidewise : I don't want to tell you anymore!

Stephanos blinked at the childish gesture.

"Oh come on, convince me! I like you so much already!" Antonius thought to himself.

Stephanos saw the white lilies on his hand and had an idea, he conjured a handfull of white lilies and offered them to Antonius.

Antonius blushed yet again : oh, thank you! You can do magic too?

Stephanos smiled : you like butterflies isn't it true?

Antonius: yes.

Stephanos: have you ever seen blue butterflies?

Antonius laughed: there are no blue butterflies silly! I would know!

Stephanos: might want to think again.. And with that conjures dozens of mint coloured blue-green butterflies. 

Antonius eye's widen in astonishment.

Antonius: hey stop! The butterflies start flying away and so he chases after them. 

Antonius chased them to the crack that Obadiah's lighting made, that was where he tripped.

Antonius: aaaa.

Thankfully Stephanos was right beside him, he encircled an arm around his waist from behind and prevented him falling right into the crack that led to underworld.

But unfortunately, Antonius's necklace fell right into the crack , falling down.

Antonius : oh! T-Thank you, *looks sad* that necklace was a gift from my mother when I was 5.

Stephanos: we can go down and get it, if you want.

Antonius: can't get out of the underworld once in.

Stephanos: come with me, if you come with me, I will return you back to Earth Realm as soon as you want.

Antonius: promise?

Stephanos nodded : you have my word ,my lovely!

Antonius blushed: but I...

Stephanos offered his hand to Antonius: we'll have no problems coming back, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stephanos, ruler of the underworld!

Antonius took his hand before he could introduce himself, then he came to realise he was speaking to the God of the dead himself. Wasn't he the person all the Gods tried to stay away from?

Antonius' eyes widen at recognition : L-Lord S-Stephanos!!?

...................................

Howard paced through the garden, looking for his son, furious at how he was not responding!

Howard: Antonius! ANTONIUS! Come out this instant! Where are you Antonius!? Are you hiding from me? So I need to lock you again in the tower? If I get my hands on you, you'll be locked there for a weeks! Howard searched every corner of the forest, the river banks and started to grow anxious.

Howard: Antonius! 

To Be Continued.......

(This will have more chapters, because I'm too lazy to write everything at once)


End file.
